Unforgiven
by Palidin
Summary: Easter Idea Set after 'The end' Raven wants to be forgiven


This is a kind of deep Christian approach to making Raven feel better after the whole end of the world thing…lol

This used to be a sucky OC/Raven story, but I Never quite figured out the character well enough anyway, so I decided since I love Cy/Raven (mostly because of the rarity) I'd re-imagine my Story, and update it (the old one was only seen by two people anyway.)

[Dates will remain the same, it really is dated soon after I saw the episode)

"Forgiveness"

One shot

This story begins about a week after "THE END" series

_On the Titans sandy beach next to their giant T, Raven sits wondering how she'll live now with the guilt of almost destroying the existence of life._

Raven POV.

_Today is Sunday March 5th 2005. It was only seven days ago that I almost destroyed the world, and I am glad my friends were not hurt… My father is not like most; He is not righteously my father, But my nemesis, for he raped my mother and then claims that I am the one that will bring him victory, but Fathers love their children, Fathers care, and Fathers do not use their children to their advantage… He was not my father he was merely my means of existing. But it is my entire fault that I even live and breathe, I have thought of suicide. But I still let him get to me. And that is why I cannot be… forgiven by my race. Or of humanity,_

"Nor by my friends." She said out loud staring at where the horizon ends, over purple water.

At the same time Victor Stone Aka, Cyborg stares intrigued at the beautiful Goth, through the tower's top panoramic window, adjacent to the kitchen.

"_The girl has been sitting there for 5 hours, maybe I should cheer her up." _

Cy looks at the clock,

7:30 am

" I know just where to take her," He says out loud with a grin on his face. He then turns away from the window, grabs a mug of tea and a mug of coffee and heads out of the large living quarters, down the hall to the elevator.

It takes two minutes, but Cy, not wanting to frighten the poor girl, slowly walks over to offer her tea.

"You might want to go get changed in to some regular clothes"

He hands her the tea.

"Why?"

"I know a way to cheer you up."

" I don't 'cheer up'."

" I still want to try, don't lock me out girl."

"_Why does he even care, No one should care about me. Out of all the people I've tried to get close to, he's the only one that can really understand what I'm saying and care…_

_For about 5 mins I had a crush on Robin. But his cold rationalized way of thinking is more depressing then me… Beast boy is more of a little brother no matter how he might feel about me; I've always felt a little twinge of guilt when I selfishly think about how much different I am. Victor, __**cough**__ Cyborg used to be human, he lived the dream any teenaged boy would want, and it was taken away from him. What right do I have to pine for normalcy, if he actually lost his?" _

Ignoring his previous response,

"Why do I need to change my clothes?"

"Well number one, is that your all sandy, number two, it's a little risky to show that much leg where we are going."

"Is there a number three?" (Dripping with sarcasm)

" (Chuckles) Just go get changed I'll warm up the car…"

Later, Raven walks in wearing a black skirt/ blue blouse

"Does this look ok?"

"You look great, how'd you know to wear a skirt?" questioning if she read his mind.

"When you said it might be risky to wear my uniform I thought you meant to dress a little classy"

" And here I thought Robin was the detective."

(Gets hit in the head playfully)

"Now where are we going?"

" You'll find out when we get there"

….

Raven then scans her communicator into the identification panel, and the tunnel door opens.

Cy revs the engine and speeds off.

Thirteen minutes later he checks his internal clock,

"_7:59" AM, so for once I'll get there on time."_

"_Seriously though, this is the only way for me to help her."_

After driving into the upper west side of town, he pulls into a parking lot across from a beautiful catholic church, adorned with stained glass windows and faded copper bells in the tower.

"Where are we?" Raven asked with hardly hidden intrigue.

Cy says with a grin "Well, we're at my church."

And with humor in her eye, "Being a bit possessive are we?"

"You know what I mean, this is the church I come to every Sunday"

"Cyborg, you missed one flaw in your plan…I don't think I'm allowed in a holy place!"

With a glint in his eye so serious, he said. "There is someone in there you need to know, and if you don't come in with me, then I will drag you in like you actually were the devil."

Raven, then mentally gives up as he walks with her into the building.

Walking down a long hallway the story begins.

Cyborg says with the most serious tone he could muster, " Approximately 2,005 years ago a virgin gave birth to a son, he only lived on earth for about 33 years"

"That doesn't happen every day…" pausing, "He didn't die naturally did he…" She didn't phrase it as a question. "Because people live till at least 70 years as far as I know." said Raven, trying to follow the story

"You're right, he was executed," Cy then looking at Raven's confusion continued, "Because the nations higher authorities wanted him dead"

"To put it bluntly they didn't like him."

"Why didn't they like him?" asked Raven, still confused on were this was going.

"Because, either the people thought he was a crazy nut job, some sort of demon, or some side show magician. Either way, he had quite the following. He healed the sick, cured the blind, and even raised the dead a few times."

"How does one man gain soo much power?"

"Well, the power wasn't really his, he told his people that his father gave it to him, basically on a term by term basis. So he'd pray for them, and they received their miracles."

Her eyes were a puddle of confusion… "Why did they kill him?"

"The people worshipped one God, and he claimed to be his son.

"Every thing I've said is true." "God sent his son to the earth so that all life would not die and go to straight hell, but to let every one have a chance to be _forgiven _of every thing they've done or will do. Because we were all born sinfully." " In the tradition of that day and age they would sacrifice spotless lambs to their god." "God's son was Jesus Christ " " he created him knowing that he'd die for the greatest gift of all."

"And that's why you're here, Raven if you ask him, he will forgive you, and with that the whole gang forgave you but this the only way to make this right, to make you happy."

_And she stood there for a long time staring in to his eyes thinking, then suddenly her knees gave out and she nearly collapses on the floor, as Cy knelt to catch her they end up embracing each other _

_"Thank you"_

_Really Deep thinking? It goes away after a while. RXR._


End file.
